User blog:AngelsHolocaust/Personal Fanfiction: 2
Don't mind these posts, feel free to read them. I just post these sorts of things to work on my writing. Currently working on my first story, but this will be in progress soon. genevi.png|Genevieve Atticus (District 1) Alaric.png|Maverick Alaric (District 1) Christille.png|Christelle Esmerelda (District 2) barth.png|Bartholomew Magnus (District 2) Cassio.png|Cassiopeia Scarlett (District 4) Teague.png|Teague Perseus (District 4) vale.png|Vale Alcyone (District 5) Hansel.png|Hansel Garrick (District 7) Nastassia.png|Nastassia Septima (District 10) Javanq.png|Takeo Javan (District 10) kovo.png|Kovo Nakotah (District 11) sofi.png|Sofi Columbine (District 12) Day 3, Night Time: Hansel Garrick, District 7: Hiking through the stony hills, I watch as the moon leisurely pours into the misty sky. This is my third night held hostage in this destructive arena, and we're down to the final 12 tributes. I can't even go a minute without thinking about Carlotta. To me, Carlotta was everything. Blissful, important, valuable and paramount. But to Cassiopeia Scarlett, Carlotta Desdemona was just another piece of meat. Nothing more than a name. For that, Cassiopeia will receive her karma. It's going to suck when her allies stab her in the back faster than a speeding bullet. Every year the Careers turn on one another, the alliance is perfectly pointless. I decide it's time for supper. Reclining against a large boulder, I'm surprised with it's amazing back support. Rummaging through my hunting pack, I obtain a pear and a snackbar, which probably won't fill me up, but I need to ration my food supply. As I'm about to bite into my chocolate energy bar, I hear footsteps. Genevieve Atticus, District 1: "Shotgun!" Christelle screeches as we approach the tribute. Seriously? Christelle has been hogging all the kills from Day 1, it's getting annoying now. But as I don't want to cause any drama yet, I decide to shut my mouth. Bartholomew and Christelle begin sprinting as the tribute gets up to make a break for it, and he hasn't even managed to take a single step before getting tackled by Bartholomew. Cassiopeia and Maverick begin snickering obnoxiously as we corner the tribute. My allies are so unpleasant, I can't wait to get away from them. Dragging the rosy-haired boy across the rocky surface, Bartholomew dumps him on the floor. "What's your name pretty boy?" Christelle taunts as she lightly glissades the tip of her sword along his cheek. "Get on with it." I pipe up to Christelle. Everyone's eyes fixate on me. "What's your problem Gen?" Maverick asks, taking a step towards me. "There is no problem? But I'm not going to stand here and watch Christelle disect this guy for over an hour." The redhead boy gulps as he hears the word disect. I take out my knife. "I can throw this in between his eyes and it won't even take a second. So, Christelle, you either finish him quickly or I'll do the job." "Fine," she hisses whilst staring into my soul. Burying her sword straight through his hear, she uproots the blade in unison with his cannon. "Not so hard, is it Christelle?" I say scornfully. "Back off Genevieve." Cassiopeia buzzes. Oh God, look what I've done. Started World War 3, great. "Whatever." Christelle Esmerelda, District 2: Seriously, Genevieve is such a bitch. Like come on, she has to always spoil the fun doesn't she? Soon enough, I'll spoil her fun. With a knife to her brainless skull. We begin to set up camp here, ogling the hovercraft that retrieves the body I have just mutilated. Charming. As Cassie and I pitch a tent, Maverick takes Genevieve aside. She flicks me a depraved glare, which I return. I am truly fighting the urge to butcher that girl like a pig. After a few minutes, we hear the pair pipe up. "No, Maverick. That girl is meaningless and unproductive, I've had to put up with her for the past THREE days. I won't go a day longer." "Genevieve, if you can't learn to get along with her this alliance is going to come crashing down. So, either, you leave, or she does." Interesting. I'm tempted to brandish my sword and take her by surprise right now, but that would be no fun. "Fine, I'll leave. But first, I'm taking care of that dissipated whore." "Oh you're on," I hiss, revealing myself, and revealing my sword. Teague Perseus, District 4: As Bartholomew and I are laying down our sleeping bags, we're both alerted by the shrieking outside. Confused, I quickly dart out of the tent to see Genevieve striking Christelle with her knife. What the fuck is going on? I take a step forth, only to be blocked by Cassiopeia. "Don't," she spits. My eyes fixate on the two girls again, and I watch in awe as their blades collide menacingly. Genevieve screeches as Christelle slashes her hip with her sword. Enraged, Genevieve charges Christelle and stabs her in the forehead, the blade completely disappearing into her brain. Our gasps are cut short by the blaring cannon. Christelle elegantly slumps to the ground, infected with death. "You fucking bitch!" Cassiopeia howls as Genevieve darts away from the camp at olympic speed. Cassiopeia Scarlett, District 4: Well that was pathetic, wasn't it? I expected more from Christelle. She really lacked willpower and fearlessness. I'm not too bothered by her death, but Maverick looks beside himself. I guess she was good company. And that Genevieve motherfucker better run for her life, because I'm not letting her get away that easily. Speeding down the slope, I expose a glittering axe from my belt, and grin with excitement. I've wanted to end this rat for a while now, and the opportunity is finally accessible. About 50 feet ahead of me, I sight her vanishing into the woods. That girl can run. Hopefully she's unaware that her worst nightmare is behind her, ready to vomit fury on her. I enter the woods, still intoxicated with anger. Where is this maggot? Pausing, I scan the woods, and spot a bleach blonde mane, ducking behind a tree stump. Holding my breath, I creep towards her. It looks like she's cooking something. How was she able to create a fire in such little time? And why does she look so dirty? Maybe she fell over during her escape, I don't know. I couldn't care less anyway. I stand over her, directly behind her. "Sweet dreams," I whisper, waiting for her priceless reaction. But when she turns to face me, it isn't Genevieve. It's that girl from 12. Sophia, her name might be? I'm not too sure. I'm kind of taken aback, and my attack is delayed. I hear two chilling words behind me. "Sleep tight." Sofi Columbine, District 12: The girl from 2 collapses. She has a knife buried deep into her head. I'm completely paralyzed in fear, staring at the girl behind her. It's Genevieve, the darkest, most calculating girl I have encountered in my entire life. While we were training a week ago in the Capitol, she absolutely petrified me. Her eyes were cold, her voice was daunting. And she stands right above me, with a corpse at her feet. I'm about to close my eyes and accept that this is the end for me. But instead of revealing a knife, Genevieve reveals a hand. As if to help me up. Is this a sick joke? Am I dreaming? I stare at her hand for a moment, then take it, still crippled with horror. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she says, timidly. I take a deep breath before replying. "It's okay, it isn't the worst thing I've seen in this arena." She laughs. I'm not too sure why, maybe the thought of carnage amuses her. Oh wait, of course it does. "Weren't you allied with her?" I ask, casting my eye towards the body. "Unfortunately." "Why did you kill her?" "She was coming after me. I killed Christelle too, you might have heard the cannon." I did hear the cannon, I didn't expect it to signify the death of a career though. "I'm done with the careers," she continues. "I'm tired of the topic of torture. All this debate about who's the best fighter. It disgusts me. I'm ashamed I was a part of their stupid gang. And those girls were fucking retarded." I don't really know what to say. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I ask with curiosity. She's silent for a few moments. "I don't know," she murmurs, taking a step back. "I wish you the best of luck." She then casually walks away from me, away from the body. Have I just cheated death? The stench from the girl's body is horrid, and this entire spot gives me a bad vibe. Quickly seizing my gear, I head off, in the other direction to Genevieve. Death Chart 12. Hansel Garrick, stabbed by Christelle Esmerelda. 11. Christelle Esmerelda, stabbed by Genevieve Atticus. 10. Cassiopeia Scarlett, stabbed by Genevieve Atticus. Category:Blog posts